Ray the Hedgehog
by RaytheHedgehog15
Summary: Ray's life was great. He's got two great friends. A nice pet chao. The girl of his dreams asked him out. He's doing great. Until he recieved a letter from G.U.N. A letter that tells him about his long-lost brother. And that his brother is Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

This is my first story, so take it easy on the criticism, but please do criticize. It helps! My chapters are short, but there are often a lot of them. This isn't my first time writing, but it is my first time publishing. I don't like long introductions, so now without further ado, the beginning.

Chapter 1

{Ray's POV}

Before the sun set, I decided to go for a run with Ferox. Just for fun, I decided to let Ferox keep time on his stopwatch. I looked at my chao, and then at the pillars of the Orange Mountain Zone.

"The usual track?" I asked, and Ferox nodded his little head. I handed him his little stopwatch and checkered flag. "Ready Ferox?" I said as I stretched and got in the starting position.

"Chao chao!" Ferox cried as he waved the little flag and started the timer.

I was off, my red quills flying. I jumped off the cliff's edge and landed on the nearest pillar. Then the next one. And the next. And the next.

After I had crossed the chasm and pillars, next was the rock climb. I stopped at the cliff face and climbed up onto the first hunk of rock jutting out from the cliff. Jump jump jump! I was at the top of the cliff before you knew it.

Last but not least, the quarter-mile dash…up the side of a mountain. Dodging trees and rocks, animals and ponds, I dashed up the mountain. I nabbed the pink flag made of an old t-shirt we put at the top of the mountain earlier and began the dash down.

I came to a stop mere inches from Ferox. He pushed the button on the stopwatch and showed me the time.

"Three and a half seconds?" I yelled. "I did it in half of that yesterday…. I'm getting rusty."

Ferox laughed his little chao laugh. He pointed to the top of the mountain, then to the flag, and then back at the mountain.

"Oh, yeah, I gotta put the flag back at the top." The sun was beginning to set, and going up the mountain was dangerous at night. "Be right back."

But Ferox was already distracted. Caroline and her chao Deedee had arrived after their daily hike up the mountain. Ferox was flirting with Deedee. Again. But I was more interested in Caroline. Her cyan quills brushed perfectly. Her stylish pink dress and boots. (It would be best if I cut off her description here.)

I ran off before Caroline noticed me. I always get tongue-tied around her. I like her. A lot. But I'm just so nervous when I'm near her. I took my time going up the mountain. After three minutes I decided that it was boring. I kicked it into high gear and ran up the mountain and planted the flag.

"Wow." I said, checking the bars on my cell phone. "Great cell reception up here."

From my position at the top of the mountain, I could see Caroline walking back to the city.

"Phew." I breathed. Then I ran down the mountain to meet up with Ferox.

But instead of love struck as he normally was after an encounter with Deedee, Ferox was yelling his little heart out for me. At least, I think he was. After all, he can only say 'chao chao'.

I ran down to see him. As I ran, I noticed he was holding a… piece of paper? Closer. An envelope. Closer. A pink envelope with cursive writing on it?

Before I ran into him, I came to a screeching halt. Ferox kept on waving his arms even after I took the letter from him, but now they were shaking to a beat.

"Why are you dancing, bud?" I asked as I opened the pink envelope.

"CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!" Ferox screamed, still dancing to a silent beat.

"Alright, alright I'm reading the letter already." I said. "Jeez!" Then as I read the letter, I realized what the big deal was about.

Dear Ray,

Meet me at the big oak tree in the park at eight tomorrow.

Caroline and Deedee

At the bottom was her cell phone number and the words 'Call me'. My jaw dropped. My legs turned to jelly. "Did Caroline just ask me out on a date?"

"Chao." Ferox replied.

"Tomorrow?"

"Chao."

"At eight?"

"Chao chao."

"And give me her phone number?"

"Chao."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I immediately pulled out my cell phone and dialed up Damien.

"Hello?"

"Damien! It's Ray! You aren't going to believe this!"

"I already don't." the sarcastic grey echidna remarked.

"Enough with the funny business, Damien!" I said, getting angry at his sarcasm. "Now listen up, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once!"

"Say what once?"

But it was too late. I was off explaining how I got the letter, what it said, and for him to meet me back at the apartment ASAP and help me get ready.

"What? Okay, first of all, you need to pick me up from boxing class since I can't drive anymore…." Damien began, but I cut him off.

"Why can't you drive? Did you get your license revoked again?"

"Permanently, this time. It's a long story involving alcohol, marshmallows and a license plate shoved inside a pink handbag. Second of all, who's gonna watch Spike?"

"He's thirteen for Pete's sake! He can take care of himself!" I yelled into the phone.

"Remember Fourth of July?"

"Oh yeah. You watch him." I replied.

"Okay, uh, what about, uh, hmm…. That's all I got." Damien said. "Good luck."

"Wait! No! I still need you to…" But I was talking to no one. "He hung up on me!" I yelled.

Ferox looked at me, smiled at me, then jumped into my quills and started singing his little song. Once Ferox is in my quills, he doesn't leave until he finishes his happy song. And he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

"I can't stay mad after seeing you sing your little song." I started walking home to the city. "Come on Ferox." I said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

ZZZZZ

It's going to heat up after this chapter, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again, my readers! We're gonna get right to the second chapter after these messages!

First off, I said take it easy with the comments! ¼ comments so far have been positive (By the way, thanks sonicstories245!) and I don't care what you say about it being cliché and stuff. I'm not gonna stop writing my story! HATERS GONNA HATE!

Chapter 2

{Spike's POV}

I was sitting on the couch, 'taking a lazy Saturday' so to speak, but at about three o' clock, things got a little interesting.

At noon, I dragged myself out of bed and made a ham sandwich for… lunch? Breakfast? Late morning snack? Anyway, I wrote yesterday's events down in my journal, (nothing much, got up, went to school, and went home, bla bla bla.)And read my book for a couple hours. Then there was a knock at the apartment door.

"Hello Caroline." I said, waving hello. Deedee, her chao, flew around my head as soon as she saw me.

Caroline giggled. "Hey, Spike. I was wondering if Ray was home from work yet."

"Nuh-uh. He's off the clock at around six, the goes for a run in the mountains with Ferox." At the mention of his name, Ferox poked his little head out from our room and started playing with Deedee. "You could try again at around seven."

"Nah, I'll catch him later in the mountains." She whistled for Deedee and waved goodbye.

I closed the door and walked (or waded) into Damien's junk heap he calls a room. When I first arrived here, Ray offered me a choice of rooms: His or Damien's. I immediately chose Ray's.

"Get up!" I yelled.

"BWAH!" he replied, falling out of bed. He stood up and brushed himself off. "What? I was sleeping!"

"You know the apartment rules, Damien." I said as I threw him some clean clothes. "No sleeping past four."

"Yeah,yeah." He said as he pulled on a fresh _Crush 40 _t-shirt and jeans. "No alcohol, no food outside of the kitchen, no guests past eleven…"

"No need to list all of them. And clean up."

"Everything?"

"That's up to you."

As I walked away I heard him mumble "Look at me, a thirteen year old running my life."

ZZZZZZ

I wish I hadn't said that.

He cleaned nothing before he left for boxing, and by six o' clock, and Ray had expected me to make him clean up, or do it myself. But when Ray came back to pick up Ferox and go for a run, he didn't mention it.

"Hey Spike. Did anything interesting happen during the day?" Ray said as he walked in the door.

I decided to let Caroline talk to him alone, and that it would be best if I didn't tell him she stopped by. "Nah." I replied.

Five minutes later, he was gone. Ten minutes later, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled towards the door. I opened up the door. A man in a black suit and sunglasses stared back at me. He was holding an important looking envelope and briefcase.

"Hello, young hedgehog. Is Ray home?"

ZZZZZZ

{Ray's POV}

I walked into the apartment, Ferox still singing his little song. Spike was crashed on the couch, and Damien joined him as soon as h walked in. Damien says that boxing is really exhausting, but I took him on once (without any training, mind you), and beat him without breaking a sweat.

"Aaaaaah." Damien exhaled as he lowered himself onto the couch. "Hey, hey Spike!" he taunted, shaking Spike awake. This of course was a mistake.

Spike takes Tai-Qwon-Do, karate, jujitsu, and kickboxing, and easily flung Damien across the room, through the wall and into the kitchen table. "And that's why I gave him an alarm clock for his birthday." I said, as Spike stretched and Damien checked for broken bones.

"You're telling me." Damien called from the kitchen. "We're gonna have to fix that wall again, aren't we?"

"Yeah, just stop trying to shake me up and we'll be fine." Spike said, still stretching. "Oh, by the way, Ray, a letter came for you."

"Really?" I asked. "From who?" I had already received the letter from Caroline, so I had no idea who else needed to talk to me that couldn't in person.

"I put it on your bed." Spike pointed to our room.

I walked into my bedroom and noticed the letter. Ferox flew over to get it for me. He opened it and handed me the letter. In the corner there was the logo for G.U.N.

"Hoo boy. What's G.U.N. want with me?" I asked Ferox as he tried on little ties to impress Deedee.

"Chao chao." He replied, shrugging, and continued to fumble with his tie.

_Dear Ray the Hedgehog,_

_We have performed tests on the world hero, Sonic the Hedgehog to see if we could locate his mother, father or other family members he cannot or will not reveal to us. His closest blood relative was you. We are not aware if he knows you are his older brother or not. Either way, we must ask you to meet us tomorrow at six thirty for a… family reunion, so to speak._

_Sending our best,_

_Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.)_

That's it for this chapter, I'll see if I can make the other chapters longer than this one. For those of you who are staying with me, thank you for sticking with a noob like me. Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Hello! Hello! How are you? I'm good because you are still reading my story! One thing. There may be some foul language now. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 3

{Ray's POV}

My goose was cooked. Finally, Caroline asks me out on a date, and instead I've got a date with a G.U.N. commander and my brother, the world hero Sonic the Hedgehog! So what do I do?

"Spike! Damien! Get in here!" I called. Then I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Spike came immediately, but Damien took a little longer. I guess getting thrown through a wall by a thirteen year old hedgehog takes it out of you.

"Yeah, Ray? What's up?" Spike asked.

"Read the letter." I mumbled through my gloves.

After a pause to read the letter, then Damien said "That's going to conflict with your, er, date, right?"

I nodded.

"You've got a date?" Spike asked. "With who?"

"Caroline."

"Finally?"

"Yep."

"At the same time as this?"

"Half an hour later, but I don't know how long the meeting is, or if I'm gonna have to cancel, or how to tell Caroline, and on top of all that, I'M FREAKING RELATED TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" I screamed.

"It is kind of obvious, when you really think about it.…" Spike said.

"What?" I said.

"Well, to start, you both run at super-sonic speeds."

"I thought all hedgehogs could do that." Damien put in.

"Guys! Not helping!"

"Sorry…."

I took a deep breath. "I need some air." Ferox tried to tag along, but I shook him off. "Not this time, bud." I opened the door.

"Chao chao." He said sadly.

I closed the door and ran down the hall to the elevator to go for a walk.

ZZZZZZ

{Commander Roscoe's POV}

The next day….

"Where the hell is he?" I roared.

"Easy, now commander." Rouge said. "No need to get worked up just 'cause he's late."

"Well, they're both ten minutes late." I said trying to calm down. Out of all of our agents, only Rouge has been able to stand my short temper longer than a week.

"Maybe tardiness runs in the family." She prompted.

"Hey! I have feelings, yah know!" Sonic called. I looked over to the foyer. Sure enough, the door was open, and there stood the cobalt hedgehog hero, wearing nothing but his classic red sneakers.

"Where were you?" I huffed. "You're…"

"Ten minutes late?"

"Yes, thank you, Rouge." I said.

"Not me." She pointed to the door. "Maybe we should ask him."

A red hedgehog that looked about twenty stood where Sonic stood just moments ago. He had the same emerald eye color as Sonic and purple sneakers to match. Unlike Sonic, he was actually wearing pants: battered old blue jeans. Purple tinted sunglasses rested on his forehead, and he had cut his quills to look pretty similar to Sonic. He held out his hand to shake, which were wearing gloves just like Sonic's, and smiled.

"Hello." he said. "I'm Ray the Hedgehog."

Short chapter guys, sorry, but you know, I'm lazy. Goodbye for now, remember to keep reading!


End file.
